Cseki Saga part 2: Fusion Reborn
Opening GG3NXDWm3uE Fusion Reborn "Haven't I told you?" Once again, Cseki dodged, cackling. "I AM CSEKI!" But the two blasts of Chi came out of nowhere and slammed into Cseki. "And we're the Goddesses of Death." came two female voices. The Twins had arrived... Cseki immediately turned towards the two, nothing short of a sadistically gleeful expression on his face. "Oh look! More toys to play with!" He said, before cackling maniacally once again. "Have we got something for you!!!" Sierra replied as the two girls descended to the ground. Curious, Cseki and Ahatake descend as well. "Let's do it!" Leone cried as each sister stood about 2mts away from each other and lifted their arms in opposite directions. Then they moved towards each other while moving their arms in a half circle and bending their legs. ("Fuuu...") Then they moved their arms in opposite directions again and crossed one leg over the other, again in opposite directions. ("Sion!") Then they bent forward in an triangle like position with their index finger's touching. ("HAA!") They glowed purple and green and began to merge overlapping one another. The Majin immediately blinked twice. "Huh?" He muttered, staring in a mix of amazement and dumbfoundedness. A blinding flash ensued and tehy felt great power, easily surpassing Ahatake's base form. The light dimmed and standing in the place of teh two girls was one girl, hose appearance wasn't that much different from the twins, excluding her eyes and clothing. One was green and the other was purple. And she was wearing a Blue best (closed) with strange yellow attachment around teh neck and arms, and white pants, and black shoes. "Nice to meet you." The girl said, turning to the Majin. "I'm Lierra." "Uhh...." Cseki scratched the back of his head. "I'm... Cseki?" He asked stupidly, his mouth in a comical scowl. "I don't care who you are!" Lierra replied. "You won't even need to remember my name, because in the next 30 minutes you'll be dead." She charged at him with blinding speed and punched him straight in the face. The dumb look immediately turned into a savage sneer, even as he was kicked violently. Jerking his head back, he reared up and returned with a vicious blow to the face. It was enough to cause a ferocious brawl between the two combatants... or, should it be said, three. "I'd thought I'd find you here." A familiar dry voice said from over Ahatake's head. Ahatake looked up. "Seth?!?!? How'd you get in here?" Meanwhile Lierra through a punch at Cseki which was blocked easily and he retaliated by punched her in the face. "Ow..." Lierra moaned getting up. "You don't hit a girl." Cseki laughed in response. "It was fairly easy to track the twin terrors over there to your location." The android replied, touching down right beside Ahatake and looking upwards to the two fighters. "I'll be it was." Ahatake muttered. "Can you increase your battle strength? Or is an android strength final?" "I can only increase my strength through training, like flesh-and-blood types like you can." Seth replied. "That's what I meant." Ahatake said and started walking toward teh depths of the dimension. "Follow me. We need to train." Seth cocked an eyebrow in question, but put his feet forward in order to trail Ahatake. "Oh... and one more thing..." He said softly. "What?" Ahatake asked, not trusting the Android and put his guard up. "My name isn't Seth anymore. It's Android 0." "Too much of a mouthful." Ahatake said as they entered the white nothingness. "So it's Seth." The android shrugged. "Whatever." He murmured, following closely behind. Back with the main battle, it seemed to be about even but it was obvious that Cseki was just toying with the girl. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Lierra cried sending a massive blast of Chi at the Majin. Cseki smirked, as he clasped his hands together in a double sledge. When the blast came close enough, he swung, knocking the blast straight back at Lierra. Lierra kicked it right back along with an additional Chi blast. Cseki matched her movements, only this time, he kicked it straight into the Chi blast, resulting in a collision of light that illuminated the area. Lierra used the blinding light to her advantage, and charged straight through it and performed a 16 punch combo on teh Majin, and finished with a one-handed Kamehameha. This resulted in the upper body being ripped apart under the pressure. However, it didn't stop the remaining clumps of flesh from forming back together again, into a cockily-positioned Majin, as he stared down his opponent with a smug expression. Lierra jumped back. "You're beginning to irritate me!!" She put both arms up. "I've been dying to try this!" A golden aura began to envelop her. "SUUPER SAIYAN!!" Her hair stood on end and began to spike as her purple eye turned green and her power Skyrocketed. "Now I get serious." She said her voice full of confidence. In this from her power is 10% higher than Ahatake's Super Saiyan two form. "Wow...." Cseki rolled his eyes to stare at something in boredom. "Cseki is sooooo interested...." "Oh you will be." Lierra hissed. "But the funny thing is I should have defused by now. Aw well why complain?" She cupped her hands at her side. "KA.....ME....HA...ME..." "Yawn...." Suddenly she teleported over Cseki's head so to disintegrate his whole body. "...HAAAAA!" And she fired the massive blue beam at the Djinn and it connected head on. When it dissipated all that was left was green smoke. At first, it had seemed like that had did the trick. At least, for a second. Then, that same green smoke condensed into green clumps once more, forming once again to the figure of Cseki, who was now laughing at the futile attempt on his person. "POINTLESS!" He taunted. "Oh I hates you." Lierra muttered. She sent a massive volley of chi blasts at the Majin hoping it would have some effect. This time, Cseki didn't even bother to dodge completely. He stuck his arm out while dodging, allowing a ki blast to completely slice it off. It fell onto the ground, lifeless. "What the?!?" Lierra thought. "You're gross." She pointed her left index finger at Cseki. Immediately a red blast of chi shot out of it. As he floated out of the way, his lost arm regenerated immediately, and he readied himself once again. "You stupid regenerator." Lierra muttered ash she moved both arms to her side and they glowed with Chi. "Take this!!!!" She extended bith arms forward similar to the "Final Flash" attack and expelled a massive blast of red Chi. This time, Cseki vanished from view, leaving the blast to hit empty air. "What the....?!?" Lierra gasped. "He's fast!" WHAM! A double-fisted blow slammed into the top of the girl's head, sending her plummeting to the ground below. "You bastard!" Lierra yelled getting up and firing a mouth beam. "Hmph..." He floated out of the way once again, sneering that ever so despisable smile of his. "No need for name calling, you're going to die anyway." "NOT if I can help it!!!" Lierra roared. She flew straight at him and punched him in the so hard he actually felt it, and kicked him in the neck, the blasted him away. In turn, he hit the ground like a comet, causing an explosion and leaving a crater in his wake. "KA....ME.....HA....ME....HAAAAAAAA!" She sent a massive Super Kamehameha at the fallen Cseki. This time, he had to pull himself out of the way in order to narrowly avoid the beam hitting him. The blast collided with the ground causing a massive shockwave. He quickly flew upwards, until he was once again level with Lierra. He flexed his fingers, relaxing and clenching his hands into fists. He cocked his neck from side to side, continuing to mock the fused Saiyajin in earnest. The Strongest Majin Ahatake and 0 meanwhile were having in intense training match all to up their power. "So..." 0 muttered, engaged in an exchange of fists wit Ahatake, blocking and countering every second. "How long is it until we stay here?" "The max we can stay here is two years. Two days in the outside world equals two years in here." That made a frown come across 0's face. "Two years? Your siblings could be dead by then." He countered. "They'll hold their own." Ahatake said sending a blast of chi at the android. "They're stronger than me right now." In turn, he smacked it away, firing his own energy attack right back. Ahatake kicked it in the direction of Lierra's battle and sent small eye lazers at 0. 0 dodged accordingly, side-leaping to avoid it. But they turned right back around and slammed into his back. The blow instantly made him stagger forward a bit. But he recovered quickly, teleporting himself in front of Ahatake. Hie right elbow went forward, connecting with one of his jaws to knock him away. But Ahatake caught himself and immediately powered up to SSJ3. "Now the fun starts." He Teleported behind 0 and his knee connected with his back. That blow was a lot harder. 0 gritted his teeth in pain, but forced himself to twist around, delivering a spin kick into the side of Ahatake's neck. Ahatake's eyes widened as he was sent flying into the ground. But he retaliated with a mouth blast. This time, 0 extended his palm, catching the energy attack and letting it envelop him from view, the light flashing violently. "Very smart." Ahatake thought. "I can't sense his Chi. He could be anywhere." He put up an energy barrier. It was fortunate that he did, as a Photon Flash had rained down on him from above, smashing into the shield soon after. "Just like I thought." Ahatake let the shield down when the blasts subsided. He aimed a large chi blast at the android. 0 dodged immediately, zipping in the sky and out of the way. He could feel the heat on his artificial skin, but thankfully, it wasn't enough to affect him. His eyes were still on Ahatake, however, making sure he never left his sight. Ahatake floated up. He charged at 0 and aimed a punch at his face. Back with our main attraction, the blast that Ahatake had deflected had hit Lierra and sent her smashing into the ground. "Where the hell did that come from?" She thought as she floated back up. She put her hand up into the air and a small disc formed above it. It was accompanied by a buzzing sounds. "Die!" She threw the disk and Cseki.... ....he reached out with one of his hands and caught it, allowing it to spin on his finger. "Oh I hate you!" Leirra muttered. "Time to up the ante!!!" Her golden aura spiked up as her hair lengthened slightly, and her power increased. No muscle's developed however. Lightning crackled around her aura as she flexed her fingers. "Super Saiyan 2." In this form her power is roughly 10% higher than Ahatake's SSJ3 form. She teleported in front of Cseki and slapped him in th face. Then she kicked him in teh gut and followed up with a blast of chi. "Ooof!" Cseki doubled over in reaction to the blow, scowling as he dodged the blast, punching the girl in the face for a counter-attack. She blocked with both hands and charged at Cseki and began to pummel him. The battle was actually turning in her favor. Her she added Chi to her next punch and slammed it right into the Majin's skull. "AAAAAGH!" The fuel that was supplying Cseki's ego was rapidly diminishing, as he slammed into the ground again with heavy force. "KAA....MEEE....HAA...MEEE..." She chanted teleporting above him. "HAAAAA!!!!!" In desperation, he fired another energy beam from his hand, another beam version of the Planet Burst. It collided with the Kamehameha wave, stopping it halfway from its target. The light display was fantastic and the clash seemed dead even. But Lierra knew if she tried to continue the beam struggle, she'd only lose valuable Chi. She stopped her beam and side-stepped the Djinn's oncoming beam as she charged down at him and her leg connected with his side. He returned with a punch to the face to knock her onto the ground. Lierra clutched her face and began to power up her chi rising rapidly. "Hyper mode..." She thought. "My last resort..." She was practically golden and her chi had skyrocketed. "I have five minutes before this power wears off." She charged at Cseki and punched him so hard her fist went through him and she pulled it out a slapped him repeatedly and then blasted him away. The blast made him fly back, but he flipped in the air, floating into a comfortable hovering position once again. The hole in his stomach recovered quickly, and he simply sneered at Lierra. "Wow....slapping Cseki is going to do lots of pain." But Lierra hadn't even heard him as she punched him repeatedly. some punches augmented with Chi and a few pieces of Cseki were torn off as her fist flailed and she bit him on the head, and then back-flipped a kick onto his head, and used a kaia cannon (blast of air) to send him flying. Which is exactly what he did, back into the ground below. By now Cseki wasn't too happy. Of course he had regenerated, and even though Lierra hadn't harmed him physically she had bruised his ego. He's never met someone who was his equal before. She charged at him and punched straight through him and made a U-turn to punch him again. She landed in front of him in a Kamehameha like pose. "I'll chew you up and spit you out! Then I'll blast away the pieces with Chi! You'll never be able to regenerate!" Suddenly her golden-hue vanished as her power dropped and she reverted to normal form "What the hell?" "RAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Cseki roared, slamming a fist into the girl's nose, with all of the force he could muster behind it. "Owwww...." Lierra groaned as she was sent flying. "That hurt...." She sent a large blast of Chi at Cseki, Large, but not powerful. In turn, Cseki simply dodged as he torpedoed at Lierra, and once in arms' reach, rained blow after blow on her person repeatedly. Lierra was being pummeled and she couldn't fight back. Gripping the girl's face in one hand, he placed the other one on her stomach, charged up a ki blast, and let it explode on her body, sending her smoking body back to the ground. When the smoke cleared, instead of two girls standing there, it was Sierra and Leone defused and groaning in pain. They looked at each other. "The fusion's over." Sierra muttered. "Now we have to wait and hour before we can fuse again." Leone replied. "But will we live that long?" "I DOUBT THAT!" The Majin roared, raising his hand up. This time, the horrifying and spherical Planet Burst attack formed in one hand, swirling like a minature planet. "CSEKI'S GONNA MAKE THIS PLACE GO BOOM, ALONG WITH THE TWO OF YOU!" But then two giant Chi blasts came out of nowhere, blast Cseki into the building that contained the exit to the Room of Spirit and Time. Ahatake and 0 were standing there, hands smoking slightly. "Hey..." 0 snapped, glaring at the beast with disdain. "Don't blow up everything just yet. We just got here, for crying out loud!" In turn, this caused the Majin's furious glare to turn on him. Ahatake rushed over to his sister's and fed them each his last his Senzu Bean. They're wounds healed immediately and they got a pretty decent power increase. "I'm going to mop the floor with him!" Ahatake growled. 0 landed right beside him, looking at the Majin with observancy. "Not a single scratch on him..." He grumbled. "And no sign of fatigue. This is ridiculous, even if we are stronger..." "Onii-san." Sierra muttered getting up. "His Chi...it never shrinks...the only way to kill him is to blast him to pieces and then blast those!" "Or use a massive amount of energy in order to disintegrate him at once." The android added. "And get rid of any smoke." Leone finished. "That, too...." Ahatake's eyes got something. "What's that?" He thought and turned to see something green. "His arm?" He thought. Ahatake sent a chi blast at it, which disentegrated it completely. "Whaddya say we take this fight outside?" Ahatake asked as he waled towards the door where the Djinn still was. By this point, Cseki was very annoyed. But, he simply shook his head and spat in a random direction. "Cseki's getting tired of these games..." He hissed in irritation. "Don't worry." Ahatake muttered to the demon as he opened the door. "We'll end your life very soon." And he walked out. Grudgingly, the Majin followed, accompanied by 0 and the twins. They walked up and down the stairs again and then made it out as far as they could considering Cseki had destroyed most of the Lookout before entering the Room of Spirit and Time. Ahatake, the twins, and 0 jumped off and flew straight down. "Follow us!" Ahatake called up. "To your death!" Following his movements, Cseki jumped off and flew straight down. "Guy with funny hair sounds like broken record." He complained. Ahatake and co. landed lightly on the ground and were followed by the rather rough landing of Cseki. Ahatake glared at him. "I'm up first!" He muttered immediately ascending to Super Saiyan 3. There was a different air about him this time. He was serious. Cseki tilted his head to the side, staring off to a cloud. The serious expression that Ahatake dawned only made him even more bored. What was the point of having fun if they were always being serious, after all? Ahatake charged at him and actually punched Cseki's arm off. Then He kicked him in the skull and head butted him in the gut. "NNNGH!" Cseki shouted, staggering back in shock. Now, his eyes were focused on Ahatake, as his arm regenerated once more. He scowled, glaring at the man with narrowed eyes. Then, he braced himself again. "You'll find I'm not so easy to beat this time." Ahatake hissed. He punched Cseki in the face and stomach all at once, the proceeded to kick him repeatedly in the face, and followed up with a blast of Chi. Cseki immediately dodged, gritting his teeth. Returning the favor, he bent low, connecting into Ahatake's gut with a barrage of punches. Then, he followed up with an uppercut, before headbutting him right back, slamming him into the ground. But Ahatake merely got back up and charged again, pummeling the Majin while his sister's looked on in awe. 0 studied Ahatake carefully, as he continued his furious assault on Cseki, forcing the genie to resort to mostly counter-attacking. Clearly, he had more focus of his power, along with possible increase of his energy output. The leverage of unlimited energy was still against them, but with the android fully active, he could take over if Ahatake tired out. He smiled. Now that he was much stronger than before, he could fight more evenly with Cseki. Their fight would never end, unless someone stepped in at the appropriate time. Or of course when Ahatake runs out of Chi. He punched Cseki in the face and drew him sword, slicing Cseki in half. Then he blasted away the two pieces with Chi. 0 was not impressed when Cseki simply reformed himself once again, glaring down at Ahatake with a murderous intent. "Presto." He muttered. "As ugly as you are," Ahatake muttered, "You are enviable." He sent massive Chi crescents at Cseki, "At the rate he's going, he'll exhaust his Chi in no time." Sierra muttered. Cseki dodged once more. "It'll just mean my turn is approaching." 0 replied, putting on an amused smile. "Unless, of course, you'd want to have it..." "If this fight last another 50 minutes, we'll take you up on that offer." Leone said her eyes glinting. A barrage of punches and kicks came from a furious Cseki, as he attempted to strike down the Saiyan once more. Ahatake dodged them all with an Afterimage and struck from behind Cseki, hitting him in the neck, the back flipped a kick onto his skull and then sliced him into many small pieces with his blade. Then for the finale he blasted him away leaving only smoking pieces behind. Ahatake sighed. "It's over." "Onii-san!!!" Leone called out. "The smoke!!" "What?" The smoke immediately condensed, and in a simple minute, the entire figure of Cseki was once again formed. There wasn't even time to blink, before the Majin's knee slammed into Ahatake's back. Ahatake coughed slightly, but luckily his long hair cushioned the blow. He turned and struck the Majin in the face, and the kicked him up high. He followed up and slammed Cseki right down into teh hard, unforgiving ground. Immediately, Cseki flipped back onto his feet, flying once again to meet Ahatake in a furious speed. Ahatake hung upside down in the air and raced down towards Cseki, and their heads collided. What resulted was a temporary loss of focus, as Cseki flew back in a daze. Ahatake cleared his head to focus on the task at hand: Murder most foul. "KA....ME.....HA.....ME....HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" He fired a massive Kamehameha wave at Cseki hoping it would hit. It did. The blast connected with Cseki head on, enveloping him in its cleansing light. The Majin let out a scream of pain, as he felt himself tearing apart once again.... "20 minutes left." Leone muttered. Ahatake descended and began panting. Suddenly his power dropped as he returned to normal form. "Not again..." "Hmph." 0 shook his head disdainfully, as Cseki reformed himself once more. This time, he descended in front of Ahatake, smiling eagerly. "Sit back, and let the real warriors do the work.... Armen." "Knock yourself out, Seth." Ahatake muttered grudgingly. "You've got 18 minutes Zero." Leone called out to him. "Then it's our turn again." Cseki seemed to take interest in this. "That'll be plenty of time." The android replied, settling into a fighting stance. "I'll finish this guy off before you can even fuse." But, the interested look on Cseki's face troubled him a bit. What was he planning? Without word, the Majin charged, and the exchange of blows started all over again. Ahatake floated over to where his sister's were standing and looked disappointed. "I played around to much." He muttered. "I shoulda killed him when i had the chance." "Don't worry, if the android doesn't we will." Leone told him reassuringly. Like a torpedo, 0 flew at Cseki, eyes narrowed in concentration, as he unleashed a fierce barrage of punches and kicks. Anger flowed throughout of his body like his blood, but his face was set in determination. He would not lose again! Cseki stretched one of his antennae and wrapped it around 0's neck, and slammed him into the ground thrashing him. It was still for a moment. Then, 0 exploded back into the sky, a fair distance away from where he was before. Cseki cupped his hands at his side and fired a massive blue beam at the Android. "The Kamehameha!!!" Ahatake gasped. "He learned it!" 0 cupped his hands together immediately. Then, when the blast got close, he swung forward, smacking the attack away like a volley ball. Cseki's antenna's at 0 and a green beam flew out of them at 0. "FOOL! I'LL TURN YOU TO CHOCOLOATE!!" "Sounds tasty." The android muttered, raising his finger to fire a finger lazer. It pierced straight through the beam, not stopping until it pierced the Majin's right eye. "But I'd prefer not to." Cseki's eye reformed and he growled furiously. "I'LL EAT YOU ALL!" He roared sending a Vanishing Beam at O, watching with an evil grin as it hit. "GAH!" 0 immediately gritted his teeth, as he was blasted out of the sky, although landing back on his feet. In reality thought, it hadn't done as much damage as the Majin had expected. He was running out of ideas, and the android was stronger than the last time he pummeled him. "I'm goin to have to use '''that'."'' He thought, glancing at the severed arm that Ahatake had cut off earlier. He sent a massive volley of chi blasts at 0. 0 backflipped like a cheerleader, the blasts missing him both narrowly and easily. Suddenly both combatants heard a voice saying "DING DING DING! Your time is up!!!" And the turned to see Sierra and Leone holding their thumbs down. "Didn't know time was up so quickly..." The android commented, floating back to his idle position on the ground. "All right, then. Don't take all day...." And the twins performed the series of complex moves required for Fusion and merged into an SSJ2 Lierra right off the bat. "Finally!" She hissed. "it's my turn to fight." And Cseki smirked. With his own mind, he slowly made the arm creep until it was in the closest distance possible. "Good.... because you will make great toys for my collection." He stated. "What?!?!?" Lierra asked, but there was no answer as green goo leaped over and covered her entirely. She began to struggle. "What the hell?!?!? Get this nasty goo offa me!" As soon as it had her, it immediately went back into Cseki's torso, and he laughed maniacally. "AHAHAHHAHAHA!" He roared. "No!" Ahatake cried out. "What are you doing to them?!?!?" After the absorption had finished, Cseki sighed and his appearance seemed more humanoid, he wore Lierra's close fusion vest, and he only had one antennae. "Ahahahahaha!!! What do you think? It should be an honor for the two of you to witness the birth of the most power Majin!" "....Crap." Was the only thing 0 could mutter, all confidence gone now. "We are in troooouble....." Ahatake crunched on a Senzu Bean. "I was NOT expecting this!" "It's both of your faults." Cseki explained tauntingly. "I was supposed to be the strongest." "If you wanted the best you should have come after us!" Ahatake told him. "True." Cseki replied, "but what's the point of being strong when there's nothing to hit! I kept you two around merely because I needed some punching bags." 0 settled himself into a fighting stance. "Well, I hope you're prepared then, because we're not holding back anymore." He challenged. Ahatake immediately turned SSJ3. "We're going to kill you. And just so you know you have 30 minutes before this newfound strength of yours diffuses." "Plenty of time to make you two my bitches before then..." Cseki mused, folding his arms across his chest. Ahatake pointd his finger at Cseki. "Turn to Chocolate!!" He cried as a green beam fired from his finger. He fired his own right back, and they collided with each other. "Seth, nows your chance!!!" In response, the android immediately fired another Photon Flash straight at Majin. Cseki jumped up, avoiding both beams, while Ahatake turned a rock behind him to Chocolate. "Hmmm it seems we have a parrot on our hands..." He muttered. "Here, have a little KAMEHAMEHA!" He cried firing a massive blue beam at the Saiyan and Cyborg. "Oh crap!" Ahatake thought jumping high into the air." "What the?!" Seth's eyes widened in shock, and he immediately flew out of the way of Ahatake's blast. Once high in the air, he turned to glare at Ahatake. "What the hell?! You could've hit me, you dumbass!" He growled. Ahatake's index finger crackled green. "I'm this close to turning you into an egg and crushing you." Ahatake muttered sending a blast of Chi at Cseki who dodged accordingly. Seth, turning back to the action, unleashed yet another Photon Flash straight after Ahatake's. But the blast hit nothing and both Ahatake and 0 felt a light tap on the faces. "This could have been your heads..." He muttered kicking them down into the cold, hard ground. "Dammit!!!" Ahatake muttered. "Dammit he's too strong!" 0 pulled himself back up to his feet, panting himself off in frustration. Had he been human, he would've felt an enormous strain on his body right now. However, despite his training, both he and the Saiyan hadn't gotten anywhere! It was frustrating, to say the least. "This is getting us nowhere." He muttered, gritting his teeth and looking up. "Even if we overpower him, he'll just regenerate and come back for more... we need something that can overwhelm him instead..." "Like what?" Ahatake asked. "Maybe you could distract him and I could turn him into a glass table which we can then shatter." "What's to say he won't just reverse the process? He has that ability, too, you know, and we've only just learned it!" "Only the caster can reverse it, I'm sure." Ahatake muttered, started going over his most powerful moves in his head. "You have any ideas?" "....Not a one." "Great..." Ahatake muttered. "The whole universe is doomed...." The android thought for a minute. "Maybe.... there is one thing..." He said ponderingly, putting his hands on his chin. Suddenly and purple-skinned, white hair figure appeared out of nowhere, at the exact moment Cseki got irritated with their talking. "YOU TWO HAVE TALKED LONG ENOUGH!!!" Cseki growled and charged up a Planet Burst. He fired it at the exact moment the figure appeared. Ahatake knocked it away and teh figure told them to grab onto his arm. "Why?" Ahatake asked. "I'll tell you later." He said, and he teleported them out of there. ---- ''to be continued Ending IobtVL8rv5o